Various clips are described in the patent literature for exerting a gripping force over a long area, for example, for holding the folded edge of a potato chip bag, for holding a fishing worm and so forth. Many such clips are variants of a standard binder clip used for holding papers and are made of several parts including a spring to bias the clip normally closed. U.S. Pat. No. 2,885,814 to Schlador is illustrative of a modified binder clip with padded, elongated jaws for gripping a worm. Various "chip clips" for holding the folded edge of snack bags are currently offered for sale and are also prior art to the present invention.
One problem with binder clips made of metal is that they rust and are aesthetically unpleasing or can damage the object being held. Even if they are made of rust resistant material, they are mechanically complicated with recesses, springs and other areas which are difficult to clean. In addition, binder clips are always under some tension which in time tends to weaken the spring action.